


Max - 1 Jackson - 0

by khaleesiofalicante



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, The Lightwood-Bane Family, just some malec fluff, malec wins all the parenting awards, max ain't taking nobody's shit, the only fam that matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesiofalicante/pseuds/khaleesiofalicante
Summary: Max learns how to fight bullies from both his dads.





	Max - 1 Jackson - 0

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is purely self-indulgent. I write about malec as I cannot afford therapy.

“Max, are you alright?”, Alec asked as he came into the apartment. Other shadowhunters had given him weird looks when he practically ran out of the institute, but he couldn’t be bothered. He was worried about Max, especially since it was his first week at the warlock playgroup Magnus swore would be good for their son. “Was it Jackson? Did he say something mean to you again?”.

Max, who had his hands inside his pockets, was staring at his shoes as if he suddenly found Gucci to be interesting. Thank Raziel he doesn’t, Alec thought. He can’t afford to be outnumbered in his own home. “This one has got us into big trouble, Alexander and I blame you.” Me?, Alec thought. That couldn’t be true. He is the kind of parent kids learn responsibility and time management from. “What happened, Max? You can tell me.” He knelt down and took his son’s hands into his own. His hands were covered in a shiny substance Alec has gotten accustomed to over the last few years. Glitter.

“Jackson has said something about Max’s horns. I swear to Lilith that kid is from hell. I mean technically all of them are. Hush, you know it’s true. Anyways, Max has been hiding a stash of glitter in his pocket and has thrown it right in the kid’s face.”, Magnus unfolded the tale. Alec couldn’t help but let out a snort. Max has definitely learned that from Magnus since his papa had a habit of throwing glitter at their uncle Ragnor whenever the latter criticised his friend’s outfits. Which reminded him, “How exactly is this my fault? Last time I checked, you were the one with the secret glitter stash, not me. Besides, aren’t we proud of our little blueberry for standing up to that bully?” Max perked up a little bit at that and gave Alec a tiny grin.

“Of course, we are. Using glitter for self-defense is a classic Magnus Bane move and I am glad he inherited that. But that’s not what he is in trouble for. Tell Daddy what you told Jackson, Maxie.” Max was suddenly into Gucci again. Alec tipped up his little blue chin and looked at his son. “What was it, Max? What did you say?” Max mumbled something that sounded like “pot thor witch”. “What was that?”, he asked again. Max looked up at him, looking half-embarrassed and half-proud and said “I thlew gwitter in his face and said ‘not your bitch’.

Oh, Alec was definitely in trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Max (and Rafe) are truly the luckiest kids in the world. 
> 
> Also, Bullying is not cool. Cultivate kindness :)


End file.
